Astarte Jones
Astarte Jones --32, Succubus Princess of Liaspar, Champion Eternal Background Amanda Jones, heir to the Jones Exterior Fortune joined the Society of the Children of Beliol a pernicious cult in the early seventies that exploited and used her for their own diabolical aims. To this end she was married ceremonially, as a bride to their gods who presented himself in a form most pleasing. It was only much lather that she would learn the truth, that her god was the Incubus Demon Lord Ashteroth, the ruler of the pocket dimension of Liaspar who was seeking a means of bridging the gateway to Earth by fathering an Avatar. Allowing him to steal the energies of earth to preserve his dying realm. Astarte thwarted his aims by her conception as female. Amanda’s father truly set his plans awry by having her kidnapped from the cult by hired deprogrammers. She was returned home to her family in Virginia where Astarte was born a few months later away from the cult’s direct influence. She spent much of her early childhood growing up in her ancestral mansion. In spite of her unusual characteristics, Astarte was a healthy normal child until the age of six. When by accident it was discovered that she had an immunity to fire. Being god fearing Catholics there was understandable fear about sheltering a spawn of a devil under their roof. But Amanda’s love won them over. It was determined that her body generates an intense field of unknown nature that protected her against extreme temperatures, but mainly against fire. Naturally she was subjected to tests, word leaked out and a tabloid paper ran a sensationalist article about her. Which was all it took to rekindle Ashteroth’s interest as Astarte was no longer just another embarrassing failure in his eyes. She had bred true she had the power. He tried to take her back by force, which resulted in the deaths of her grandparents and the destruction of the family mansion. Amanda fled with Astarte and the cult, hot upon their trail. Since no conventional means availed against Ashteroth’s minions, Amanda returned to her training in natural magic. This proved more effective in holding the demons at bay, and for a time the cult lost their trail allowing the two to settle down together. For a year the two were safe and in that time Amanda taught Astarte all that she could of the art of the wicca. But my Astarte’s reach is long. He tricked child services into taking Astarte. Amanda tried to get Astarte back using the not inconsiderable fortune she had inherited. Unfortunately the cult coveted it too and contriving to gain trusteeship, institutionalized her for more than a decade. Astarte was taken to Liaspar where she met Ashteroth for the first time in the flesh. His first words to her were: you are soft and weak. You shall be hardened. To this end he had Astarte cast into his gladiatorial slave pens and trained as a pit fighter. At an age when other children learn to play ball, she was learning to sink her tiny fist into steaming entrails. For six years Astarte struggled and prevailed against monstrosities, and by the age of 13 she was the undisputed mistress of the arena. But that changed one day when inexplicably, driven by blind need, instead of slaying her defeated opponent in the arena. she made love to her instead. In full view of the crowd and her father. That was the last time that she was ever to see the insides of the arena. She had come of age and had proven her mettle. Astarte was moved into the palace and was given all that her heart could desire, wine, jewels, and women. Everything but her freedom, she was a palace bauble kept for Ashteroth’s enjoyment. She was pampered, indulged, a gilded princess formally educated ultimately powerless. She grew to womanhood almost seduced by her improved situation. But in time she came to see the truth: that she was being groomed with a purpose. Ashterth needed a catspaw to pave the way for his intended takeover of the earth plane. His nature is too alien for our world. He can not exist on this plane for more than a brief visit. Such is true of most races born to Liaspar. A realm where laws of physics are radically different in application. But Astarte was born of earth. Her hybrid nature is ideal for the climate. She was to be his agent and herald, and to this end she was taught to harness her natural powers in the ways of high magic. In due course Astarte was deemed ready to assume her role and was permitted to return to the earth as Asteroth’s daughter. The Cult of Beliol welcomed her arrival to their New York branch office. And for their troubles she turned on these traitors to the human race and burned them. Astarte's mother by Astarte was supposed to be his agent, only she sided with humanity. She spent over a decade outside the country until she was able to return, prove her identity and claim her inheritance. It was Astarte’s opening salvo in her war for independence. For a time she was on the run from both the cult and her father. But in time she found an ally and benefactor the head of the White Lodges the traditional enemies of the Black Demon Demon Lodges. He helped Astarte to establish her identity, reclaim her family inheritance and clean up legal misunderstandings incurred from her fugitive status. But chief of all the favors that he did was locating her mother in the asylum. Twelve years had not been kind to Amanda Twelve years had not been kind to Amanda but she knew her daughter and remembered her love. But Asteroth’s minions were waiting for Astarte’s arrival. Right when she was about to take her mother away from that awful place he attacked. Amanda gave her life to defend Astarte and she swore an oath that Ashteroth would pay for his crimes. A war that can only end with his death or Astarte’s. Ashteroth has retaliated by savagely murdering those who came too close to Astarte. For some unknown reason San Francisco is integral to his scheming. So Astarte has made it her habit to investigate and probe his activities within the city. Using her abilities she helped the LAPD solve the cases. Illyra Romaine suspicious over someone claiming to solve crimes that baffle the best investigators using magic requested an interview with Astarte after looking over her files. During the interview Astarte was attacked assassins sent by her father. Nothing in Illyra’s experience ever prepared her to deal with the situation she now faced as the disguise fell away from her erstwhile luncheon companion. Astarte quickly dispatched them as a confused Illyra looked on. She was brought out of her daze when one of the assassins grabbed her. Illyra pulled out her gun and shot it only for the bullets to have no affect. It was about to kill Illyra when she was saved by Astarte. After she killed the last assassin the veil returns back into a restaurant. Seeing Atarte’s dark blood, her healing from her wounds, and then using magic to repair her cloths was too much for Illyra and she passed out. When she woke up Astarte explained her war against her father to Illyra. She told her of her suspicions that Ashteroth had infiltrated key levels of local city government. Now that Illyra had seen so much her life was in danger. Astarte offered her full support and protection without restrictions. However formidable as she was, Astarte was but one demon sorceress. Asteroth by contrast commands entire legions. The solution therefore is to recruit her own demonic allies. She had already made the preparations, but it required vast amounts of her personal energies to summon beings whose power could aid her in her struggle against her father. Astarte asked Illyra if she would aid her in generating that level of power. Illyra agreed and the two slept together. Astarte used the energy supplied to her to power a spell to summon the Salamander Karesha. Karasha had no interest in the affairs of demons, but taking a liking to Illyra she agreed to help if Astarte offered her. Astarte refused and blasted her with the rest of the energy she had absorbed causing her to submit. After she left to perform her labors Astarte explained that Karesha wanted to unite with her so that she could experience material pleasures. With nothing left to do but wait the two decided on a more pleasurable way to pass the time. When Illyra woke up she was surprised when Astarte informed her that this was the first time she performed such a summoning. Karesha returned with Tri-Longu and Catsclaw just as she was coming to grips. Tri who Illyra recognized as the girl from her dream instantly noticed that Astarte was a demon and attacked her. Astarte ducks a blow that nearly knocks Illyra over just from the backlash. Astarte tried to explain that she wasn’t Tri’s enemy but she wouldn’t listen. Realizing Astarte bit off more then she could chew Illrya went for her revolver where she noticed that Catsclaw was edging around looking to make her own hasty exit. When she stopped her Catsclaw asked where they were. Astarte warned Tri one more time to stop before subjecting her to a blast of her soulfire. Illyra checked up on Astarte, while she was fine it was close. She accused Karesha of deliberately orchestrating her assassination. Karesha tried to run only to be subdued. Groveling she stated that she only did what was asked of her but Astarte wasn’t buying it. However she calmed down upon realizing that Tri was more dangerous then any of her father minions. Letting Karesha go and much to her surprise she thanked her. Astarte then addressed Catsclaw who wanted nothing to do with what was going on and tried to leave. Only to be stopped by Illyra shooting at her. Before another fight broke out Astarte stepped in. Though Cat was surprised that Astarte had seen one of her kind before she still left. Only to rush back in upon seeing that she was no longer in Almustahl. By this point tri woke up, while still intent on killing Astarte she had at least calmed down enough to talk. Now that everyone had calmed down Illyra and Astarte got dressed so she could explain what was going on. Astarte meant for Karesha to bring her own kind to aid her however she realized that if they were any kind of threat against her father Astarte might’ve brought more trouble than she could chew. She ssked the two to come work for her and unsurpsingly both were skeptical and asked to be sent back. Unfortunately Astarte had yet to master that level of Thaumaturgy They asked Karesha but it turned out she got them on specific conditions so the trip was one way. She explained that it would be two years before she could send them back. Astarte explained to the two how she transported them to another dimension. Powers and Abilities Astarte is a Psychic detective who commands the element of Soulfire. She is a type of Alu-demon, a Succubus, which is a kind of vampire only she feeds on sex instead of blood, and she doesn't really so much drain her lovers as she generates energy by making out with them, then absorbing the excess. She doesn't hurt the girls she's with, but they almost invariably feel as limp as a bowl of cold ramen come the morning. The thing to be wary about with Astarte is that she has this power that works through her voice, and she can hypnotize you just by speaking in that second voice she has, and you'd feel compelled to do her bidding. The power works through a person's sex drive by affecting those parts of your mind that are linked to the libido. If she tells you to make out with her, then you'll probably wind up in the sack very shortly. History Astarte is CEO of Jones Industries, an Import/Export Antiquities Trade Emporium established by her (allegedly) late Great-Grandfather sometime in the 1950s. arriving in Japan she was quite beyond Natsumi and Miyuki’s who had been hired to bodyguard her by Frank imaginations. As they had been expecting normal business suits. The three introduced themselves to each other and Natsumi and Miyuki were so focused on Astarte that they notice Catsclaw until she appeared seemingly out of the darkness and started sniffing them. Catsclaw confirmed that two were clean. When Astarte answered that she had already confirmed that they were clean of the taint of demons. Sandra cautioned that not all who serve the demon world do so openly. Astarte replied that they were recommended by Frank. Illyra was the next to join them and pleasantly explained that Sandra and Catclaw didn’t mean any harm and her just creatures of habit. Then much to their surprise she introduced herself as a fellow off duty cop. The conversation was interrupted by Tri-Longu barreling out of the jet her eyes were wild with terror as she stormed down the ramp with a rage that was evidently directed towards Astarte. Attacking Astarte for knocking her out and putting her on the jet in the first place she got no nearer than two steps away from the maroon-clad Astarte before Snake moved forward, and without warning lashed out with a kick that caught the giantess on the chin and effortlessly decked her. The big woman went down heavily and did not move from where she landed. Catsclaw, Illyra, helped her carry Tri-Longu to the limousine Muriel apologized for letting Tri get away. Assuring the last of her companions that it wasn’t her fault Astarte told her to join her fiancée and sister before addressing Miyuki and Natsumi again. it was at this point that the two realized who she was. Following Astarte and her Furies into the waiting stretch limousine Miyuki noted that the evening would be an eventful one after all She was woken up the next day by another fight between Snake and Tri. Making her presence known she stood there in her very short evening wear, and for the first time her features were fully exposed to view, causing both Miyuki and Natsumi to gasp in dismay, for by her likeness they could tell that she was not entirely human. When Astarte thanked the two for staying up all night watching over them Miyuki informed her how Natsumi had hit it off with Ian. She was shocked into frank incomprehension when Muriel informed her that the weapon he was working on employed technology that hadn’t been invented yet. To the point where she didn’t believe when he told her that it was a phased plasma rifle. Astarte told Miyuki and Natsumi that it would be for the best for them to get some rest. They tried to assure them that they were fine but Astarte insisted. She then invited them to join her Illyra and Snake in taking a morning shower stating that Ian and Muriel were more than capable of standing watch during their absence. While Illyra and Snake were initially jealous Astarte once again insisted and her voice suddenly trembled with a weird vibration in her tone that caused a curious electricity to run up and down the spines of Miyuki and Natsumi. Their objections seemed to melt away and with a final push from Muriel decided to join. With a certain trepidation at introducing Kasumi to the Furies Frank met with Astarte. After each of the furies took turns introducing themselves to the new Vampire Goddess to which Astarte congratulated Frank and Kasumi on their engagement. Karesha was surprised that she wasn’t the first Salamander Kasumi had met. Frank having his patience run its course as he regarded the way that the Furies (or most of them anyway) were fawning over Kasumi eventually brought the conversation back on track. Astarte informed him of her suspicions that they demon Genocide had come to Japan. Explaining who Genocide was to Kasumi she gave Frank pictures of Jungo Hiryu an Avatar Host of Genocide showing that he had taken a protégé Otono Reyabi leader of the Umakusa Suekazen Society. Her sources confirmed that Jungo had connections with Verner Kephold an internationally recognized arms dealer. Convinced Frank authorized Astarte and her team to take whatever steps are necessary in order put a stop to Genocide’s plans. Kasumi suggested that they inform Nabiki but Frank didn’t think that was a good idea because the Tendo Posse didn’t have any experience dealing with Demon’s of this magnitude. Frank was not happy when Kasumi informed him that Ryoga had been affected by one of Genocides minions and that they gave it to Gosunkuji. Before they left to see if the bogart was still with him Frank asked about Natsumi and Miyuki. When they confirmed his suspicions he had Shelly remind him to add an additional hazard bonus to their salaries. Just as they were about to leave for Gosunkuji when Trudy called Frank telling him that someone was attacking the school. Jones and the Furies arrived at Furinkan after David’s defeat and began to study the battle zone. Snake was quickly able to tell that it was a Kirin half-breed that had attacked. While Tri was able to sense what happened but not why as the motivations behind the battle was obscure to her vision. All they knew was that a tragedy had been adverted. When they were greeted by Frank and Kasumi Astarte asked if she could interview David. Frank promised that he would see what he could do, but warned that David was dangerous. Given that he was half kirin they weren’t surprised. When informed that Kasumi was the one who helped contain him when he was on the verge of going nova, but that it was actually Trudy who stopped him. Illyra and Snake both turned startled looks at that news, but Astarte positively brightened as she purred with affection. When she asked if she was still dating Carla Frank informed her that she was the schools new PE instructor so she could ask her herself. Kasimi told Astarte about Nabiki and Ranma when she asked her, her input. Illyra as a Detective called Frank out for allowing the two to leave the scene of the crime, he just informed her that that was the way things were around Nerima. By this point Ian had completed recording the battlefield from enough angles so that he and Muriel could work up a three-dimensional image for studying later. He also informed her that he suspected that there were outside observers. With that Astarte decided to wrap things up. Saying good bye to Frank and Kasumi she told them she looked forward to meeting Ranma and Nabiki. He just told her to wait until he gave the okay. Tri-Longu, Catsclaw and Snake sensed the battle between Ranma, Nabiki and Reka but only Snake realized what was actually going on. She quickly cautioned Tri against seeking him out as he was too much for her. Astarte confirmed Reka’s prowess as she and Illyra joined the conversation. She explained the legend of the Daokan to them. which is when Karesha joined the conversation revealing that she was Reka’s granddaughter. Snake was about to explain to Illyra exactly who Anri was when they were interrupted by Miranda Darkdreamer. Snake was the only one who wasn’t alarmed by Miranda’s presence and bowed to her. Astarte now recognizing her explained who was to the others. Miranda revealed that she was there to caution them against acting too rashly and charging into affairs before they were adequately prepared and well-briefed. Seeing that Miranda knew what was going on Tri-Longu demanded that she tell them only to become angry when she called her out for not listening. Tri-Longu took a menacing step forward, but was instantly knocked out. Miranda assured Astarte that she didn’t hurt Tri she just wanted her and them to appreciate just how powerful Reka was, with that she left. Karesha also warned the recovering Tri against seeking retaliation right before dissolving back into Illyra. The commotion attracted the attention of both Ian and Muriel. Astarte assured them that they were fine and just as she suspected there was no trace of Miranda when Ian scanned the area. For now they decided to heed her warning and do nothing. Astarte and Illyra began worrying about Snake after she disappeared. going to look for her Astarte found her on the roof in a trance. Snake tried to play it off as them being overly cautious but Astarte didn’t buy it knowing that her getting pensive like that meant something was wrong. Snake gave her lover a furtive look and informed her that there was a power at work and as a Priestess of the Tao she had to answer the call in the way of the Immortals. Astarte suggested taking one of the Furies, but Snake declined. Promising Astarte that she would be careful Snake turned and vaulted over the rail, disappearing into the fading light as she descended towards the streets below like a bungee diver who had leapt without a cord attached to her person. Astarte waited a little while then had Catsclaw follow her Description The half human exiled princess of liaspar, she is tall easily six feet and clad in a maroon red overcoat that hangs down to mid-thigh level. She has a broad-brimmed hat and mirrored sunglasses of a matching color scheme and she conducts herself with fluid grace. She speaks in a voice that thrums in honeyed thunder that rolls off the tongue with sensuous fluidly and caressed the ear of the listener with its aristocratic refinement. The most notable thing about her is her eyes or rather the lack of pupils and iris in her milky white eyes that and the fact that her eyebrows are connected to the edge of her lashes by a trailing line, and that her eyebrows themselves are segmented leading up to solid lines that are woven into a pair of arching antennae. Her features, face and body are otherwise quite natural looking, as is her long main of flaming red hair that extended down almost to knee level. She is poised elegantly like a supermodel waiting for a photographer to call her onto a stage, and substantial amounts of voluptuous breast just looking upon her makes one's pulse quicken and the loins begin to moisten, Personality Astarte's word is her bond and then some. She's a skilled and cunning manipulator, but she makes it a policy never to lie to a friend, and she keeps her word when she gives it. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:The Furies